In a social network application of conventional technology, users usually need to share service data with each other. For example, the service data may be a message (for example, an e-card), a file, a picture (for example, a photographed picture), financial data (for example, data that is an online bank account or a third party payment account and used for representing a numeric type of financial amount in practice) or virtual financial data (for example, data that is in an online game account or a social network application account and used for representing a numeric type of virtual money).
However, in the conventional technology, sharing of service data between users is usually based on a social relation chain of users (for example, users that are in the social relation chain, such as friends, group friends, alumni, or possible acquaintances). That is, a user can share the service data with only the users on the social relation chain. If it is required to group-send the service data to strangers, that is, in a situation where there is no users that are in a social relation chain in a social network application, the strangers need to be added as friends one by one, then a group is created, the strangers are added to the newly created group, and the service data is group sent by means of the group.
Therefore, in the social network application of the conventional technology, a user can implement a group sending operation only after performing a relatively large number of friend adding operations and a group creating operation when the user needs to group send service data to a plurality of strangers, resulting in less convenience in operations.